Primary Wizarding School
Since its founding in 2020, Primary Wizarding School (informally; PWS) has established itself as a magical school geared toward preparing the next generation for their entry to other schools, both wizarding and muggle. Children up to the age of 11 who exhibit magic or are descended from magical parents are welcome to attend. The cirriculum is dedicated to helping children gain control of their own magic in the beginning while also educating on the culture within the muggle and wizarding community to help establish unity without breaking the International Statute of Secrecy. School hours run from 8:00 am through 6:00 pm, with classes ending promptly at 3:00 pm with activities running until closing time. Squibs who attend the school after a certain age are then moved to classes geared towards alternative subjects and introduction to muggle technology that help make the transition for them to muggle schools easier. All students enrolled are kept in the system, enabling them to transfer to other locations without trouble. Courses Covered *Arts & Crafts * Discipline & Balance (controlling Magic abilities) * Foreign Languages * Geography * Language Arts * Magical Games (including Gobstones & Quidditch) * Magical History * Magical Safety & Appreciation * Mathematics *Muggle-Wizard Connections *Music Theory *Nutrition * Physical Education * Quill Writing * Reading * Theory of Magic * World History Campus Locations *Alexandria, Egypt - Primary School of Witchcraft *Cologne, Germany - Primary School of Wizardry *Cannes, France - Primary Academy of Magic *Dzükou Valley, Nagaland/Manipur, India - Lily Primary School of Magic *Edinburgh, Scotland - Primary Wizarding School (main campus) *Hexagon Alley, London, UK - St. Woboldo's Primary School *La Paz, Bolivia - Primary Witch Academy *Johannesburg, Gauteng, South Africa - St. Claire's Primary School *Madrid, Spain - San Vicente Academy of Magic *Montreal, Quebec, Canada - Primary Wizarding Academy *Oshima Subprefecture, Hokkaido, Japan - Kojima Primary Academy *Oslo, Norway - Áslo Academy of Magic *Pátzcuaro, Michoacán, Mexico - Janitzio Primary School of Magic *Naples, Italy - Ofelia Primary School of Magic *St. Petersburg, Russia - St. Petersburg's Primary School of Magic *Salem, Massachusetts, USA - Salem Academy of Magic *Shanghai, China - Hope Primary School of Wizardry *Sydney, Australia - St. Leon's Primary School *Southland, New Zealand - Wellington Academy of Magic Faculty & Staff * Harmony Addison - Foreign Languages (Cannes, France) * Alena Angelov - Director (St. Wolbodo) * Tiberius Dursley - Year 4 - 6 teacher (St. Wolbodo) * Anya Keller - Nursery teacher (St. Wolbodo) * Seth Macmillan - Discipline & Balance * James McLeod - Arts & Crafts; Year R & 1 * Justin McLeod - Magical Games Coach * Zachary McLeod - School Librarian * Monroe Ona - Physical Education, Nutrition, Magical Games (St. Wolbodo) * Katherine Pennifold - Geography; Year 2 - 4 * Pollyanna Pierce - Year R teacher (St. Wolbodo) * Charely Potter - Headmaster & Superintendent * Elizabeth Potter - Music & Music Theory * Indiana Potter - Magical History; Year R - 3 * Annette Shacklebolt - Receptionist * Sergey Starikov - Mathematics (St. Petersburg, Russia) * Camilla Stewart - Nursery & Year R teacher * Steven Tamesis - Physical Education * Nancy Tamesis - Mathematics * Rula Van Hutton - Foreign Languages (St. Wolbodo) Enrolled Students Infant class= Infant class '- ''(up to 3 year olds) * Giselle Barrington - (St. Woboldo) * Phoebe Barrington - (St. Woboldo) * Xander Barrington - (St. Woboldo) * Charlie Upstead - (St. Woboldo) * Hunter Upstead - (St. Woboldo) * Leigh Upstead - (St. Woboldo) * Mason Upstead - (St. Woboldo) |-|Nursery class= '''Nursery Class - ''(3 - 4 year olds) * Ruslan Nummi - ''(St. Petersburg) |-|Year R= Year R '- ''(4 - 5 year olds) * Cecil Auditore - (Áslo Academy) * Sibyl Auditore - (Áslo Academy) * Kion Ingebretson |-|Year 1= 'Year 1 -'' '(5 - 6 year olds) * Matthew Garrison - ''(Salem Academy) * Aries Weston |-|Year 2= '''Year 2 - (6 - 7 year olds) * Ariadne Ackerly - (St. Woboldo) * Bennett Potter * Kennedy Potter * Sophie Sinclair - (St. Woboldo) * Jackson Upstead - (St. Woboldo) * Jonah Upstead - (St. Woboldo) |-|Year 3= Year 3 - (7 - 8 year olds) * Lia Auditore - (Áslo Academy) * Tierra Potter * Ryder Ward - (St. Woboldo) * Amelia Yarborough - (St. Woboldo) |-|Year 4= Year 4 - (8 - 9 year olds) * Aria McLeod * Francis McLeod * Freddie McLeod |-|Year 5= Year 5 - (9 - 10 year olds) * Alana Renaldi - (St. Woboldo) * Lewis Renaldi - (St. Woboldo) * Matthew Rider-Mae - (St. Woboldo) * Glenda Weston |-|Year 6= Year 6 -'' (10 - 11 year olds) * Esperanza Agüero - ''(St. Woboldo) * Arthur Dakest - (St. Woboldo) * Donella Forsfelle * Jaz Forsfelle - (Salem Academy) * Willow Pascal - (St. Woboldo) * Ezra Upstead - (St. Woboldo) ''- Updated to the 2100-2101 school year. (January - April 2020)'' Students are enrolled in the appropriate grade based on the student's age prior to the first day of attendance (September 1st) as with other wizarding institutions. To register a new student, feel free to edit in their name on the list and on the spreadsheet. *'Year 6 Students:' January 1st - August 31st 2090 or September 1st - December 31st 2089 *'Year 5 Students:' January 1st - August 31st 2091 or September 1st - December 31st 2090 *'Year 4 Students': January 1st - August 31st 2092 or September 1st - December 31st 2091 *'Year 3 Students': January 1st - August 31st 2093 or September 1st - December 31st 2092 *'Year 2 Students:' January 1st - August 31st 2094 or September 1st - December 31st 2093 *'Year 1 Students':'' January 1st - August 31st 2095'' or September 1st - December 31st 2094 *'Year R Students':'' January 1st - August 31st 2096'' or September 1st - December 31st 2095 *'Nursery Class':'' January 1st - August 31st 2097'' or September 1st - December 31st 2096 Graduates |-|2080s= ' Class of 2088 ' * Matthew Meriwhether * Olivia Phillips * Benton Primeaux * Torrance Spades - (St. Woboldo) * Corbin Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * Saffron Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * Rachel Watson ' Class of 2089 ' * Seraphine Descoteaux * Levi Glendower * Kirk Forsfelle * Autumn Rewuri * Wesley Rewuri * Ringo Stemp - (St. Woboldo) |-|2090s= ' Class of 2090 ' * Zachary Hartman * Carina Nævra * Lilah Stemp * Isabel Wright ' Class of 2091 ' * Koen Anders * Daniel Broadmoor - (St. Woboldo) * Isaac Broadmoor - (St. Woboldo) * Filip Clausen - (Áslo Academy) * Delilah Diggle - (St. Woboldo) * Charlotte Montmorency - (St. Woboldo) * Christopher Montmorency - (St. Woboldo) * Theodore Montmorency - (St. Woboldo) * Juniper Primeaux - (St. Woboldo) * Cameron Tamesis * Filip Vitvinin - (Áslo Academy) ' Class of 2092 ' * Alfie Ackerly - (St. Woboldo) * Anthony Ackerly - (St. Woboldo) * Archie Ackerly - (St. Woboldo) * Anastasiya Dalgaard-Volkova - (St. Woboldo) * Beckett Darcy - (St. Woboldo) * Emelie Entienne * Bastien Isaacs - (Primary Academy of Magic) * Oliver Meriwether - (St. Woboldo) * Aurora Ravendel - (St. Woboldo) * Orvar Skarsgard - (Áslo Academy) * Maverick Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * McCartney Stemp - (St. Woboldo) ' Class of 2093 ' * Aaron Botros - (Egypt) * Alanna Botros - (Egypt) * Emma Dakest - (St. Woboldo) * Dianna Diggle - (St. Woboldo) * Dorian Katharos * Grace Miarkos-Bones - (St. Woboldo) * Mackenzie Motts - (St. Woboldo) * Alana Potter * Elisa Potter * Connor Quigley - (St. Woboldo) * Daniel Quigley - (St. Woboldo) * Sophie Quigley - (St. Woboldo) * Caden Stevenson - (St. Woboldo) ' Class of 2094 ' * Keenan Burton * Franklin Entienne * Jemma McCrae - (St. Woboldo) * Njål Nævra - (Áslo Academy) * Attina Royal * Liberty Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * Sparrow Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * Cameron Stevenson - (St. Woboldo) * Kieran Stevenson - (St. Woboldo) ' Class of 2095 ' * Dylan Davidson * Allison Denton - (St. Woboldo) * Caleb Doherty * Katie Doherty * Hugo Ferrier * Luka Grant - (St. Woboldo) * Xaria Gunter - (St. Woboldo) * Brody Hawthorne * Octavia Loftbottom - (St. Woboldo) * Milo Miarkos-Bones - (St. Woboldo) * Caoilainn Riverton - (St. Woboldo) * Phoebe Soler-Hensley - (St. Woboldo) * Jenna Yancy ' Class of 2096 ' * Lucas Dakest - (St. Woboldo) * Derren Eris * Mark Gunter - (St. Woboldo) * Alis Hanover * Thadius Potter * Marcus Riverton - (St. Woboldo) * Natalia Riverton - (St. Woboldo) * Carys Rose - (St. Woboldo) * Carsyn Rose - (St. Woboldo) * Jorgie Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * Holly Tamesis * Nikolaus von Brandt - (St. Woboldo) * Leo Wolff - (Primary School of Wizardry) * Cameron Yancy ' Class of 2097 ' * Zoe Bayless - (St. Woboldo) * Chiara Blane - (Ofelia School) * Gabriele Blane * Darcy Di Marco - (Ofelia School) * Curtis Fuller-Thompson * Samuel Gusey - (St. Woboldo) * Jade Joyce * Spencer Kuznetsov-Muldoon - (St. Woboldo) * Alexandre Pascal - (St. Woboldo) * Harper Phillips ' Class of 2098 ' * Olivia Caffery - (St. Woboldo) * Arabella Chambers - (St. Woboldo) * Christina Chambers - (St. Woboldo) * Daisy Potter * Tabitha Saunders - (St. Woboldo) * Jude Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * Macy Wood ' Class of 2099 ' * Gracelyn Abbott-Daniau - (St. Woboldo) * Claudine Blaze * Louise Bones - (St. Woboldo) * Malia Fenwick - (St. Woboldo) * Lucilla McLeod * Jacob Rider-Mae - (St. Woboldo) * Pax Upstead - (St. Woboldo) * X. Nemesis Upstead - (St. Woboldo) |-|2100s= ' Class of 2100 ' * Roma Bracken - (St. Woboldo) * Ezra Cambridge * Darius Potter II * Ife Quaye - (St. Woboldo) Category:Wizarding schools Category:Primary Wizarding schools Category:Primary schools